


Never Gets Old

by louluke



Category: five seconds of summer
Genre: Cake, Fluffy, M/M, Swim Team AU, idk man i was bored, like the ship, the 5sos fandom is in need of more cake fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louluke/pseuds/louluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is on the swim team and Calum is always there cheering him on. They hangout after the meet, blah blah blah. This is basically just Cake fluff so hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gets Old

The starter bleeped and Luke dove into the cold water in streamline position. Kicking his legs furiously while paddling his arms Luke swam across the pool length reaching the first wall. He did a perfect and speedy flip turn and continued with the ongoing stroke.  
19 laps later he was on his final length of the pool exhausted by the physical and mental aspects of the race. Adrenaline pumped through his body motivating him to speed up and finish into the wall.  
Ripping off his cap and goggles he looked up to the electronic scoreboard and saw that he had came in first place with a record shattering time. Those in the stands clapped enthusiastically seeing that the boy had just broken the school record for the 500 meter freestyle. His lips curled into a smile taking in his well earned victory.  
Luke politely waited for the other swimmers to finish and shaking their hands while congratulating them on the race since they did in fact give a valiant effort in the tedious swim.  
The tall boys entire body felt like jello as he climbed out of the pool searching for Calum. He double checked the stands and sighed after not seeing him in his normal spot. Luke began to walk towards the locker room when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his body in a tight embrace.  
"Luke you did fucking amazing! You have no idea how awesome you looked while swimming! I mean seriously you blew everyone away and it's only the 3rd meet of the season" An overly excited Calum said as Luke turned around to face him.  
Luke felt his cheeks blush at the complement silently hoping that Calum would think his face was red from just swimming. "Well Cal I'm going to hit the showers since the meet is almost over and then do you want to come stay over at my place? Luke asked knowing Calum's obvious answer.  
Calum chuckled for a brief second and answered "Luke I have gone over to your house after every meet for the past three years! When are you going to stop asking?" The brunette joked with Luke who rolled his eyes at Calum's response.  
"You know Cal one day I'm not going to invite you over afterwards just to spite you!" Luke said in the most serious tone he could muster up.  
"Keep telling yourself that Lukey but at the end of the day you know that you love me too much to get rid of me" Calum said smiling at Luke and gesturing him towards the shower so they could hurry up and get home to start the movie marathon.  
Luke loved this. He loved the fact that Calum has yet to miss watching a swim meet since Luke had made the team in year 9. He also loved that Calum and himself would curl up on the comfy brown couch located in Luke's living room and watch movies while Calum always commented about how Luke still smelled like chlorine. One might expect the routine to be old by this point but to the two boys it would never become tiresome spending this time together.  
Luke thoroughly soaped his hair and body trying to get rid of the scent of chlorine that seemed to be permanently attached to his body. He whistled to himself while he rinsed out the remaining suds from his blond hair and shutting off the shower nozzle.  
He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist while he head over to his bag to find clothes. Slipping on a pair of boxers he then put on a plain white T-shirt and the softest pair of sweats that he owned. Finally lacing up his vans he collected his swim bag and went to the lobby to meet Calum.  
"Ready to go Cal?" Luke asked while tapping Calum's shoulder to grab his attention.  
"Yeah I'm ready. But what took you so long it felt like ages waiting for you to finish?" Calum asked while they were walking out the door and Luke was fumbling around his bag for the car keys pulling them out with a relieved sigh.  
"I did the same thing as always! Maybe it was you who felt like it was taking so long" Luke replied to the questioning other.  
"Yeah I suppose so" Calum retorted while yawning as he reached Luke's car.  
After the 15 minute drive home that had minimal traffic Calum and Luke hopped out of the car and walked up the driveway to Luke's front door. Luke opened the door while entering yelling to his mom that Calum and he were home.  
Luke sat down his swim bag and hung up his keys on the hook. He then proceeded to walk into the kitchen Calum trailing behind.  
Reaching up into the cabinet Calum grabbed a bag of popcorn and popped it in the microwave setting the timer for thirty seconds.  
Luke went the healthier route opting for an banana and a glass of water seeing that it was swim season and he was trying keep in shape and unfortunately that meant eating healthy.  
The microwave timer beeped and Calum pulled out the semi burnt popcorn and he reached into the fridge to grab a can of Dr Pepper.  
They soon settled down onto the couch as they watched the previews of the movie. Calum lay his head on Luke's shoulder and they were lying comfortably beneath the soft blanket.  
When the credits rolled on to the screen Luke yawned while removing his arm from across a sleeping Calum's shoulder. He checked the time and noticing that it was late and also a school night he clicked off the television and shook Calum awake.  
"Hey Cal it's late time to head up to bed" Luke said gently to Calum who was only half aware of what was going on.  
Calum grunted and extended his arms while asking "Luke would you carry me my foot is asleep and I hate walking?"  
Luke chuckled lightly while picking up Calum and the mass of blankets and heading upstairs to his bedroom.  
Once Luke had made it to his bedroom he plopped Calum onto the bed and turned off the light. Luke then stumbled back to his bed and burrowed under the covers next to Calum.  
He wrapped his arms around Calum whispering a soft goodnight as the two boys drifted into a deep sleep.  
The events that had occurred that day may have been part of an old routine but they were anything but boring to Calum and Luke. They cherished every second they got to spend with each other happy at the end of the day falling asleep in each others arms.


End file.
